


拼图

by Leaaasher



Series: The Puzzle [4]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens (TV) RPF, Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 01:41:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20649125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leaaasher/pseuds/Leaaasher
Summary: 起初，有一个和天使和一个恶魔有一些些无聊





	拼图

**Author's Note:**

> To the Great Neil Gaiman and Terry Pratchett 灵感来自于微博。https://m.weibo.cn/1860347773/4404432906792980
> 
> 有关于NG的好兆头初稿《敌基督威廉》和Terry的加入。
> 
> To Doctor Who and the mad man/woman in the blue box

起初，有一个天使。

本案中天使拒绝透露祂的姓名及其他详细个人信息，我们暂且管他叫天使P。

天使P有着雪白的头发和胡子。头发比寸头长一点点，络腮胡，非常干练也非常扎手。P在考虑用什么方法用现有的布和其他材质做一个可以戴在头上的装饰，这样会让他看起来更酷。这个想法会在几千年以后，在人类设计师的帮助下实现.【1】眼下P穿的没什么引生物瞩目的。以亚当和夏娃最为参照标准，P的外观看起来是雄性的，他对自己的外表比较满意，当然他听说米迦勒在参考夏娃。

天使P现在正坐在天堂边界的台阶上打盹儿。邪恶有时候会从这里探出头来，而边界守卫P先生会用他的长得像一支巨大无比的笔一样的手仗把祂们敲下去，也许几千年后他发明了打地鼠的游戏。

有什么东西探头探脑地爬了上来，先是一只手，接着另一只手甩了一个大袋子上来。然后那只之前拿袋子的手扒上台阶，把下面的躯体一起拽了上来。

恶魔G气喘吁吁地躺在台阶上，祂刚刚赶了好一段路从地狱爬上来。由于这位恶魔也拒绝透露个人信息，所以我们暂且称呼祂为G。恶魔G也是雄性外表，但地狱的高层目前在指向一些雌性风潮，而恶魔G可能考虑过类似的事情，虽然他还没付诸实践行动。【2】

恶魔G躺在台阶上大喘了几口气，然后才慢悠悠地翻身坐了起来，一条腿横跨在台阶上，手和脑袋支撑在腿上。

P先生用他的手杖打地鼠，哦不，恶魔。他饶有兴趣地看着G先生带来的黑色大袋子。

“就是这个” G先生把大黑袋子拉过来，打开给P先生看，“真的，就这玩意儿。” 

天使P好奇地伸头去瞧，袋子打开的一瞬间，他的瞳孔发生了十级地震。P先生下意识地往回缩了一下。

“上帝保佑，” P先生抱着他的手杖，“这可真的是太…..”

“恶心。“ G先生说。

”不体面了。” P先生说，“天呐，它是还在蠕动吗？”

“当然，它，准确的来说，还没死。” G先生嫌恶地看着他自己袋子里的一坨，“看见胳膊和手指了吗？还在动呢。”

”别告诉我这是？”

“Bingo！就是你想的那样，这当然是一个恶魔。“ G先生，”而且不仅仅是一个恶魔，这是我的那个恶魔！”

P先生一时没说话，他张开嘴，伸出一只手指，然后又把话咽下去了。

“我知道这听起来像是鬼扯，而且我完全有可能是在胡说八道，我可是恶魔，” G先生说，“不过，信不信由你。这就是我跟你说的，之前我创造的那个恶魔。不是上帝造的，跟我一起掉下去那批，是我偷偷搞出来的那个。当然你也知道，它出了很大问题。”

“没错，我听说，呃，它是个差劲儿的恶魔。”P先生努力跟上节奏。

“事实上，是糟糕透了。” G先生抱怨到。“ 它不具备任何，任何，作为一个好的恶魔的品质。它善良，胆小，温柔，而且极其极其极其地礼貌。每次开会汇报业绩的时候，你知道我们地狱刚刚聚集起来，极其重视开会这事儿。总之，每次开会他总是坐在角落里，缩成一团，好像这样他就能消失了似的。等别人都讲完了，他才支支吾吾语无伦次地，哦，我可能做了些……嗯，我大概……你们知道的，就是大概那些…。” 

“然后你们把他肢解了？” 

“哦不不不，还没到那一步。这只是开始，中间还隔着无差别救护天堂和地狱的伤员，在食堂排队吃饭而没有吃上任何东西进而下午开会迟到，以及最后的最后。” 恶魔G先生突然压低了声，天使意会到，靠近了两步，G先生神神秘秘地指了指伊甸园的方向。

“禁果。”

“禁果。”

两人会心地点了点头。

“路西法果然在打那个主意。” 天使P先生尽全力不让自己的语气听起来是在赞赏，“ 可是我不明白，这么重要的任务，为什么要让这种明显业务能力很差的员工？”

“首先，让我澄清一下，虽然我的’恶魔’唯唯诺诺，性格上让所有的魔鬼厌恶，但他确实有那么两下子。他刚来的时候的任务是治疗在大战中创伤的恶魔。当然他在这上面犯了不少错。不过他是个聪明的家伙。” G先生略有些得意，“他能找到精华。”

“他很快发现了自己的处境，他太过善良，太’天堂’了，那么要做一个好的恶魔，只要反着来就行了。那么治愈的反面是什么呢？”

“是伤害，哦别告诉我他成为了什么战士。”

“当然不是，他连剑都拿不稳。比这个更优秀。他发现了治愈的本质，甚至可以说上帝他老人家计划的某些细节部分。我们恶魔，天使，一切活着的物体，细分下去，大体都是碳，水和一些其他的小东西。” 

P先生想了想自己参与的那一些造物工程，点了点头。

“元素组合在一起，成为细胞，受伤的部分不过是那一大片肉，那一大片细胞被削掉了，再让它长出来，长成原来的样子就好了。这就是治愈。而产生伤害，只要杀死细胞就可以了。”

“我的’恶魔’，他根据治愈的原理，找到了杀死细胞的方法。老大非常重视这个，现在’杀死细胞’的小秘密盒子已经进了高层办公室，地狱很快会有新的孩子诞生了。我在高层会议的时候偷听到了那么一些内部消息。” G先生凑近了P先生，“他们要讲新的孩子命名为’瘟疫’。”

“我不确定这位’瘟疫’能有多大效益。” P先生低声说, "天使应该都是不死之身，理论上也不可损坏。”

“天使也许是这样，可是其他的生物？狮子，老虎，以及伊甸园里的两位呢？” 恶魔G说，”我们都知道两边似乎都对可怜的人类有些安排，而瘟疫显然是针对他们的长远计划，谁知道以后会发生什么呢？“但听起来总归不是那么友好。”

“这点无从得知了，当然这只是老大选他去搞定禁果的原因之一，更重要的是，他本身的特殊性,看着。先说明，在这一切之外，他确实搞砸了任务，老大非常非常非常生气，不是路西法，是真的老大，红色的那个，于是这个可怜的小东西被，呃包括地狱九环，悬浮在第二深的地狱火坑上，以及肢解。”

“我绝对不想知道九环是什么意思。” P先生说着，却又凑近了一点，“ 不过话说回来，我其实不太清楚，你知道的，向我们这种低级员工，你们的真老大，撒旦？上帝啊我不想说这个名字，和我们可爱美丽的小兄弟路西法晨星到底是什么关系？我之前以为路西法就是你们老大，或者说他就是红色的那个，但是似乎又不是？然后还有别西卜亚兹拉尔什么的。”

“嗨，别说了，” G先生耸了耸肩，“你以为我清楚？我也是待在最后一排的人。总之不是一个人不是一个人。好了好了，现在重点在于。”他指了指地下的一团东西。“这个。“

“好了，现在让我为你展示以及解答，为什么我自己创造的小恶魔，除了因为这不是上帝造物之外，为什么表现的如此糟糕，以及为什么老大在他表现的一塌糊涂的情况下，还是让他来伊甸园诱惑亚当和夏娃。”

G先生拍了拍手，破碎的块开始移动，拼凑成一个完整的形状。G先生双手张开，向上抬起，那个东西也随着漂浮起来，闪着光重新变成了一个形状。

破碎的块散发着圣洁的白光，空气中令人人不安的味道消失了，取而代之的是天堂的一股子圣洁味。碎块最终拼凑成了一个手杖停留在空中，大理石制成，本应该是纯白色的，但在地狱的硫磺和岩浆洗礼之后，整个儿变成了黑色，黑的发光。手杖大概比半个人高一点，头略宽而越往底部越细。显眼的是一条蛇盘旋而上，仅仅趴在手杖主体之上，最后把脑袋枕在顶部，突出信子。

P先生惊奇地望着空中的手杖，G先生十分得意。

“如果我没弄错的话，这可是天堂的财产。”

“没错。”

“再具体一点，这是某位德高望重的天使长的东西。”

“当然。”

“这他妈的是拉斐尔的权杖！” P先生低声吼道，“ 拉斐尔的权杖，某种意义上说那就是拉斐尔的一部分。他就是用这个来施行奇迹治愈的。”

“但是德高望重的天使长拉斐尔，把他的权杖给搞丢了。” G先生兴奋地说。“我发誓这不是我偷的，虽然我很可能是在撒谎，但你仔细想想，我拿来的本事偷这么重要的东西。事实上，我发现这玩意儿的时候， 它就躺在地上,光明正大，毫无遮掩，拉斐尔根本不在附近或者有任何在附近的迹象。 ” G先生把手杖颠起来在空中转了个圈又接住，P先生的脑袋跟着手杖的起落上下摇晃。 “显然，尊敬的天使长已经忘了这个漂亮的小东西，而我呢，从来不介意顺手牵羊。”

“所以你是怎么把这个，” P先生接过手杖，上下打量着，“ 变成一个活着的恶魔呢？创造生命应该是，恕我直言，是上帝本人的权利。或者说，” P先生压低声音，“这期间有什么我不知道的计划？”

“不可言喻的计划。” G先生说。

“哈，不可言喻。” P先生说。

两个人沉默了起来，在不言之中细细品味着这段对话中所有不可言喻的部分，以及不可言喻的本身。

“你知道问题出在哪吗？” P先生率先打断了沉默。

G先生摇摇头。

“手杖看上去是黑色的，腐败，堕落。可是我没弄错的话，你只是把它丢进了池子，让它自己沉下去到底然后下地狱了？”

“没错。”

“原谅我，” P先生挥挥手，手杖被拦腰切开了一个小口，在被烧焦的黑色大理石之中，还包裹着原本白色的内芯，纯白无暇。“这就是问题。”

“唔，” G先生若有所思，“没熟透。”

“可以这么讲。”

“那我应该怎么办，把它开个洞再丢下去让内外都被均匀地烤一遍？”

“啊，我又更好的主意，介于我已经参与其中了，那么。”

P先生用手杖点一下权杖，白色的权杖活了起来。缠绕在杖体上的蛇抬起了头，爬下了已经被祂缠绕了不知道多长时间的杖体，向台阶下方爬去。祂吐着信子，歪歪扭扭地在地上蜿蜒前行。手杖最外层被烫黑的部分几乎都在蛇身上，它爬走之后，白色的手杖本体上只有一些零星的烧焦的痕迹。但是天堂边缘的地板对于蛇来说太烫了，而地下的细沙碎石和地狱边缘溅上来的硫磺在地下冒着黑烟。蛇的肚皮被摩擦出血，染红了整个人腹部，但祂依然艰难地向地狱的方向爬过去。

权杖本体发出耀眼的白光，并且逐渐融化形成人形，一个年轻的天使正在成型，祂的面目仍然是模糊的，只是有发光的轮廓。

“分成了两部分，” G先生看着P先生的造物鼓起掌来，“绝妙！你觉得祂，” G先生指着蛇，“会是个怎样的恶魔？在去除了不必要的天使的部分以后。” 

“祂们都还未成形。” P先生说，“但无疑，我希望这两位都至少看上去比较，不，十分称职。” 

“祂会非常非常恶毒？” G先生问，“这不太可能，比较祂们本是一体，蛇不会是个完美的恶魔，我敢打赌他还有那么一部分内里是白的，而这个小家伙，” G先生指着天使，“也不可能是个完美的天使宝宝，看看他身上还有一点点地狱的记号。。” 

“赞成，” P先生说，“但我无疑希望祂是个有趣的恶魔，最好还是个很有魅力的恶魔。” 

“路西法是个很有趣的恶魔，” G先生说，“而且极其有魅力，而且非常酷。”

黑蛇蜿蜒着爬出了几米远了，光团一样的天使也在离开他们。

“我们可能没法决定这些。” P先生说，“他们长成什么样子，得看他们自己。比较就算是祂，” 他指了指头顶上，“也没法控制每个天使的走向。”

两个人不约而同地看向地狱方向，在他们的视野之外，堕天使们在紧锣密鼓地筹备着邪恶的计划。新生的恶魔和天使正在一步一个脚印的离开创造他们的叛逆天使和恶魔。一时间只有寂静。

“你们在干什么？”

恶魔G先生撒腿就跑，然而跑出几步之后却发现地狱的岩浆全部凝固在控制，空气停止流动，雾气凝结在空中。

新生的蛇和天使像是被按了暂停键一样停在半空中，全世界能活动的之后自己，和自己刚刚一起捣乱的天使P先生。

以及

力天使，六翼炽天使，尊贵的天使长，刚刚被拆解掉的手杖的原主人，象征着治愈的

拉斐尔。【3】

P先生和G先生僵硬地站成一排，手背在身后，挤出同样僵硬的笑容。（像是做错了事的小学生，G先生事后评价到。）

拉斐尔混合着一种吃惊，又感觉仿佛在意料之中的感觉。他暂停了时间的流动，现在世界上只剩下他们三个能活动的生物。

“你们在干什么？” 拉斐尔重复了一遍问题，他走下台阶向他们，慢慢向他们靠近。

他看见了以奇怪的姿势停留在半空中的，还未成型的天使和恶魔。他停下脚步，仔细端详两个未成型的生物。他惊异地伸出手轻轻触碰未成型的光环，光环亲昵地绕过他的手指形成一个小小的光圈，然后又恢复成未成型的天使的样子。拉斐尔又走向蛇，蛇吐出芯子舔了舔他的手心。

“这是我的东西，” 拉斐尔更加惊异了，“我的手杖，它早就…..”他看着站成一排的两个假笑男孩，“你们从哪里找到的？你们怎么能….?”

“严格地说，我们什么都没干，” G先生说，P先生盯着他，拿不准他准备怎么办，“ 您看，是您丢了手杖，我只是在地下捡到了而已。它就躺在地上，直挺挺的。”

“光明正大，明晃晃的。” P先生补充，好像他亲眼见过了似的。

“连点儿灰都没沾。” G先生说，“您看，是您抛弃它在先，我只不是合理利用资源。况且它也是上帝的造物，总得派上点用场。”

“准确的说，它应该是您的一部分。” P先生顺水推舟地强调到, “你看，上帝创造您的时候就这么带上了一个手杖。”

“我就没有这东西，他也没有。” G先生赞同。

“只有您有，这是您不可或缺的一部分，是您的代表。” P先生进一步强调。

“这就是您。”G先生下了结论。

“所以您是怎么把它搞丢了呢？” P先生一针见血地指出，“这可真的是。”

“十分不尊重，甚至又背叛的嫌疑。“

“更别说在工作时间来这种地方，我想这种危险的正邪边界并不是您的身份应该光临的。”

拉斐尔在两个人的对口相声之中慢慢没有了那么惊异的表情，取而代之的是某种欣赏，但又饶有趣味的神秘表情。

“难怪啊。” 天使长说，“想你们这样的，富有，创造力。哎。”他叹了口气，“是我狭隘了。”

他缓缓地围着两个大胆的生物和他们崭新的造物转着圈，带着好奇来回看着他们。

“我没有丢掉我的手杖，” 他说，“我，呃，把它送出去了。”

“送人了！？” G先生和P先生异口同声地惊呼。

“显然对方并没有接收礼物。”说到这里，拉斐尔有点紧张地握着手。“不过看来它物尽其用了，显然，现在我要出个远门，有那么一阵子都不会回来。”

“你要收回它吗？ ” G先生问，“您看，手杖已经收到了一些不可逆转的损坏。”

“哦不不不，我当然不会收回它。” 拉斐尔说，“我暂时用不上它，呃，一些小问题，不是很重要。”他又开始欣赏手杖衍生出的两个生命体。“现在他们已经是祂们了，他们不在属于我了。事实上，”他突然转向G先生和P先生，“你们就打算这么把他们放出去吗？我有点担心。” 

“呃，既然这是您的权杖，” G先生第N次想要试图说服对方以方便跑路，“您看怎么办呢？”

P先生却被拉斐尔提醒到了，“的确，地狱那边….但我们这边突然多出了一个天使，几乎是没法解释的。我记得伊甸园那边可能会有一些位置…”

“东门，” 拉斐尔说，“东门需要一个守卫，你可以去那里。” 他温柔地拍了拍手，未成型的天使向伊甸园走去。“从过去到现在，你一直守护着哪里，你是一个不起眼的权天使，与我们共同被创造，共同接受祝福，共同经历了战争。就是这样，去吧。“

“至于你，可爱的小东西。” 拉斐尔抚摸着蛇头，“你更加调皮，所以你得受点委屈，到下面去。不过和路西法做朋友还是很酷的事。” 

拉斐尔在空中画了一个圈，给两个新的生物送上最后的祝福和礼物。匆匆离开了。（这里缺了一块，我就提示到这，G先生补充道，然后转头又喝了一杯）。

两个，并非由上帝直接制造的生物离开了时间锁的范围，他们各自成型，面目清晰起来，离开了边界地带，消失在其他所有的天使和恶魔群之中。

“唔。” G先生说。

“唔。” P先生说。

两位“罪魁祸首”在原地站了很久，信息量太大，需要一定时间消化。

“所以说，我想我们无意之中干了件大事。” P先生说，“创造生命，为什么我之前没好好想这个问题。”

“但现在他们也不管我们的事了，” G先生说，“说实在话，我觉得我们被创造出来之后，上帝也没怎么管过不是吗，除了最开始那几天，祂给了些出场设置保证运行。”

“你没法控制，游戏不是这么玩的。” P先生回答，“况且我们把拉斐尔卷进来了，这下玩大了。”

“不管规则是什么，我们牌桌上的赌注可是大了好几倍。不过话说回来。” G先生皱起了眉头，“我们也不知道规则不是吗，只有东家，祂有游戏说明。不公平，但我们没得选。不多说了，我回去看看。”

G先生开始下台阶，准备在迟到之前赶回地狱，在他消失在最后一节台阶之前，P先生再次叫住他。

“最后一个迷思。” P先生缓缓做回台阶上，“你说’他们’会见面吗？”

“当然，” G先生跳下硫磺池，“他们本事一体，这算是某种本能吧。”

恶魔回到了地狱，天使继续在天堂白色的台阶上坐着。一切重回平静仿佛什么事都没发生。

当然两个新的赌注进入游戏转盘。

开始。

———————————————————— 

一些note：

【1】

P先生和G先生

G先生显然是Neil Gaiman先生了。根据限定本，Gaiman的GO初稿里主人公只有一个，是好心的恶魔Crawleigh。后来Terry加入才将人物分成了我们看到的Aziraphale和Crowley。

P先生Terry Pratchett，喜好带一个很有style的帽子，TV版GO为了纪念Terry在天使的书店里藏了一顶Terry的帽子

【2】 

路西法

路西法我选择了尼尔盖曼睡魔宇宙的路西法，好兆头和睡魔是同时期作品，且主人公（睡魔和crowley）都参考了盖曼，所以这里直接引入睡魔宇宙。在睡魔中的路西法长着David Bowie的脸。（因为路西法是上帝最美的造物，而在盖曼和尤其是本人眼中，David Bowie就是天地间最美的造物。）而David Bowie是以中性风著称，早期形象一度雌雄莫辨，长发时期（大概没记错是第二第三张专辑左右）一度比他老婆还阴柔唯美。这里的路西法是刚从天堂反叛下地狱，所以也对应David Bowie的长发时期。所以说“地狱有一些雌性风潮。

【3】

拉斐尔私设是这个宇宙的Doctor，来自英剧Doctor Who。在起初的时段Doctor应该还是第一任老爷爷的形象。Neil Gaiman是doctor who粉还写过同人（根据DW前任show runner Steven Moffat的爆料，最后Moffat还请Gaiman正式写了两集DW）。

在本片也是早期过了那么一阵子的时间线，对应的Doctor参考第三任爷爷，另一个参考第三任的理由是第三任Doctor开头失去了Tardis（对应本片失去了手杖）并离开漂泊的宇宙在地球生活了一段时间。对应本段拉斐尔离开天堂出差。


End file.
